ANZACS
by Brad Clarke
Summary: Piper is thrown back in time to the war where she meets Leo (Hopefully it uploads!)


Piper walked around the manor. It was her first day of a three week holiday and she was bored.  
Phoebe promised she would go shopping with her tomorrow, Prue promised to be home that night by seven pm. Piper looked at her watch 11am.   
"Oh great." Piper said sitting down on the couch.  
Her eyes opened wide, and her frown turned into a grin as she saw a blue light appear in the room.  
"Leo." She said running over to him.  
"Piper, just dropped in to say I can't make it to dinner tonight, I have some important things to do." He said hugging her.  
Piper wouldn't let go of him, she didn't want him to go.  
"Don't go." She protested.  
"Sweetie, I have to help other witches like you. I'll be as quick as I can." He said kissing her forehead, than he orbed out leaving Piper hugging air.  
"Poor Leo, always having to do assignments, I wish I could help him." She said not really thinking.   
Than a thought hit her, the book of shadows.  
She ran up to the attic and opened the book. She flicked through the pages, it felt good not having to do it with a demon chasing her.  
She stopped on the page titled 'how to help you true love.' Piper thought this is what she wanted.  
"Okay, I can do this. Some quality time with Leo." She said as the mixed the right herbs she needed. She set a Red candle as it contained Love, sexuality, good health and strength.  
"He'll be so happy, I wonder what this spell will do." She thought, she rubbed her hands in excitement.  
"To help the one I love,  
into there life I become.  
To play the role,   
I seize thee,  
To play the role,  
I chant."  
Piper looked around her attic, she started to feel really dizzy, she could hear people rushing around, yelling something that Piper couldn't understand. As the words came to her, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to find the attic had vanished, she was in a marine hospital.  
"Nurse, this man need you help." A man said giving her a man with a bullet wound to his chest, Piper held a rag over it to keep it from bleeding.  
'No, no, no." Piper said waving her hands and the crowd of doctors, nurses, patient all froze.  
"This can't be happening, how can I be a role in Leo's life when I'm back here?" She asked herself.  
She looked at the patient in front of her, he was a young man. He looked to be only 20. He had brown hair and the bluest eyes. He was wearing a uniform covered in blood, she looked at his uniform.  
"ANZAC, what is a ANZAC?" She asked herself. She found a book on medical treatment and flipped through the pages.  
"As long as I'm stuck here, I might as well help." She thought. She remembered a spell she had seen in the book of shadows, she needed a stone, and a candle.  
She set them up and chanted.  
"Charge the stone,   
To fill my mind with wisdom bright,  
To keep my mind alert and clear,  
So no bane can interfere.  
With the process of my brain,  
So what I read is knowledge gain.  
For all my life to stay with me.  
This is my will, so blessed be,"  
Piper speed read through the medical book, she returned to in front of the wounded soldier. She waved her hands and unfroze him.  
She applied pressure to the wound. She got a pair of twisers and tried to take out the bullet. The young soldier cried out in pain.  
"Mum? Help me? Are you there?" He cried out, he was dying.  
Piper didn't know what to do.  
"I'm here son,' She told him. "I know you aren't feeling to great, but you can pull through." She said trying to hold back the tears.  
"Tell dad, that I love him, that I am glad I served our country, is he proud of me?" He asked.  
Piper put her hand on his forehead. She tried her best Australian accent to copy the soldiers.  
"Where proud of you son, your dad knows you love him, he loves you." Piper said crying.  
The soldier smiled, and closed his eyes. Piper checked for his pulse, nothing. She covered him up with a blanket.  
"I am so sorry." She said crying.  
"Nurse, nurse Halliwell I need you here!" A older woman called to Piper.  
"I have to handle other cases, you handle this." She ordered Piper and left.  
Piper still had tears in her eyes, and the person lying in front of her was very badly injured, it looked like he had been shot in the back, and came out his chest.  
Piper looked into the face, she recognised it.  
"Leo?" She asked stunned.  
Leo didn't respond to his name. He grabbed at his chest.   
"It hurts!" He called out grabbing Pipers uniform.  
"I know soldier, I'll give you this and I'll operate." She said giving him some drugs to go to sleep.  
She stitched up his wounds, and she had a flashback to when they were in her room when she first met him, he had a scare on his chest.  
"What are they from?" She asked.  
"War wounds." He said smiling.  
But now, the wound looked different, worse.  
"Oh Leo, what have I done?" Piper asked as she started to bandage his back.  
When Piper was done, a doctor came up to her.  
"Nurse, will this man live?" He asked.  
Piper nodded she didn't want to leave Leo, but there were people there who needed her help.  
The day felt like it went forever, she had to operate on injured soldiers, she saved a lot. But some weren't able to be saved.  
She had become friends with a woman named Karen Dawson, or "K" to Piper.  
K showed Piper to the room they would be sharing.  
"This is it, nice ain't it?" Karen said joking,  
IT was a small tent, a bunk bed set, some draws, and a mirror,  
"So, Piper haven't seen you around. When did you get here?"  
"Um, just today actually, you?" Piper asked.  
"3 months, you just got here? Tough break for a young girl like yourself. I saw your first patient died. I have seen him in here before, Frank Halliwe…" K stopped.  
"What? What was his name?" Piper asked shocked.  
"Frank Halliwell." Karen said slowly.  
Piper thought back, it was her grandmothers brother, who died in the war.  
"Yeah, he's a cousin." Piper said nearly starting to cry, the man was talking about her great grandparents.  
"What does ANZAC mean?" Piper asked.  
"Oh, Australian New Zealand Army Corps." Karen said helping Piper to unpack.  
Piper thought about the spell, to become a character, I have become Piper Halliwell in the First World War.  
"Come on kid, I'll take you out on the town." K said smiling.  
The town was just a bar, everyone went there, the P3 of its day. Piper looked at the camp, it was like a tent city, but with hurt men, some who would never make it home. She thought about how, in her timeline, she is the only one alive except for Leo in the whole area, she tried to push the thought away.  
"Now, kid." K said as they walked toward the mess hall/bar.  
"These guys haven't seen there girls in a couple of months, they you know fall in love with anything that isn't a guy so, when you lay them of, do it gently. Remember there the ones who have to go and fight."  
The crowd all looked at Piper and K as they walked in. Two bar stools were cleared for them.  
"What will it be ladies?" The barman asked,  
"Two beers Harry."  
Piper looked around at the men, some were American, some Australian, Native New Zealanders and White new Zealanders.  
She saw Leo sitting by himself at a table.  
"K, mind If I go and see him?" Piper asked.  
K smiled and nodded.  
Piper looked at him as she walked over, he looked up and smiled.  
"Hi, Miss. Halliwell right? Thanks for saving my life." He said pulling her a seat.  
He looked like the same young Leo, but with half his chest bandaged.  
"Leo, why don't you touch yourself?" Piper leaned over to him and whispered.  
"Excuse me?" He asked smiling.  
"You know what I mean, the white lighter touch." Piper said feeling dumb about what they had said.  
Leo started to back off from her.  
"What are you? A white lighter? You made it clear that when I went to fight this war, I would lose my powers. And I would do it all over again to be with Sarah, but I can't can I? She was bombed by a plane when she was in a jeep to see me." Leo said annoyed.  
"Wait, they clipped your wings? Now?" Piper asked confused.  
Leo broke down.  
"I tried to save her, seeing her blood everywhere, I gave her my power so she could live. But it wasn't enough, she died. So leave me alone!" He yelled standing up.  
Karen looked over.  
"Is everything okay Piper?" She asked.  
"Fine, see you at home.' She said running after Leo.  
Piper caught up with him.  
"Who are you? Sent here from the council?" He asked. "The council doesn't know anything about death, I do, Sarah is dead because of you. And I'm mortal."  
"Leo, I am your girlfriend from the year 2000, you are my whitelighter. I did a spell to be with you, and I got sent here." Piper said pleading.  
"What?" Leo asked in disbelief.  
"More coming!" A soldier yelled ringing a bell.  
"Leo, you have to report to your room, more wounded are coming." Piper said running to K.  
Piper couldn't stand all the death, these young men who were brought in weren't even near enemy territory, but they tripped a bomb device. Leaving most of them dead, dying or badly injured.  
Piper needed to take some metal from one of the men's leg, as she took it out so she just how bad the injury is.  
"How is it nurse?" He asked.  
'It's not to good, but we'll see what we can do."  
"Piper, " K called. "I need help here now."  
Piper ran over to find one of the village kids had been caught in some cross fire. One of the bullets have gone into his skull, but somehow he was still alive, and losing blood fast.  
"We have a ac minor, we need blood transfusion .' Piper said preparing the equipment.  
"Piper, the blood isn't here yet. The truck broke down or something." K whispered.  
Piper whispered so the other nurses couldn't hear.  
"K, I have a gift, I can use it to save him. He will die if he doesn't get blood now, but I can…. Keep him here more." Piper said not sure how to word it.  
"I don't care what you do, but if you can save him, you're an angel." K said directing the other nurses to other cases.  
Piper waved her hands and the boy and he froze, Piper covered him and put him in the corner.  
"Now K, no matter what anyone says, he is alive." Piper said going to the next patient.  
The rest of the patients were treated and moved to a new area., well the ones who Piper 'set aside' were still there. When the blood arrived Piper called for K's help.  
"I'm telling you these men are dead, no pulses no nothing," K said looking at Piper.  
"Listen, this is hard to explain, but as each person wakes up. We need to treat them straight away okay? Let's start with the boy." Piper directed.  
They set the equipment up next to him. K watched as Piper waved her hands at the boy, and he sprang to life, but he was dying due to lack of blood.  
"Piper, oh my god." K said shocked.  
"K, I need you, this boy needs you." Piper said putting the drip into his arm.  
They proceeded with the blood transfusions of the 5 men who were in there. K called for the doctors to come and take the people to the recovery area.  
As they walked through the camp, K smiled.  
"What?" Piper asked.  
"Its just, I think your an angel, I feel really dumb for saying it. But I think everyone needs one during this time."  
"Don't feel dumb, its not. I would tell you but….." Piper said grinning.  
"What?" K asked.  
"You couldn't tell anyone ever, and you'd have to shout me a drink." Piper teased.  
K took her into the room and shut the door.  
"Okay, I'm a witch, I can freeze time." Piper said straight out.  
"Get out, really?" K asked laughing.  
A man knocked on the door, Piper waved her hands and he froze. Karen walked around him waved her hands in front of his face.  
"Great way to get dates." She said laughing Piper smiled and unfroze him.  
"Is there a nurse Halliwell here?" He asked.  
"That's me." Piper said getting up.  
"Nurse, I was a friend of Leos, he said if this morning, if anything ever happened. That you should have these." He said handing her Leos tags.  
"No, no." Piper said starting to cry. "He can't be dead."  
"I'm so sorry." K said giving her a hug.  
"No, I mean he actually can't, I am dating him in the future." Piper accidentally let slip.  
"What did you say?" K asked.  
"Nothing, I need to take a walk." Piper said crying as she left the tent.  
She couldn't believe that Leo was dead. Piper thought that this spell would bring them together, but her being here must have changed the time line.  
Piper walked along the tents of the soldiers who were there to get treated.  
"What's the point? There just going to get themselves killed out there, and our country today, have we forgotten what these people fought for?" She asked herself.  
She knew that herself and her sisters never did anything to remember the day, even though one of their own family had died. Piper knew that she was here now, and she had to help.  
Piper started to cry, she missed her sisters. She looked up and saw Leo walking around. He ran up to her and kissed her.  
"Leo, god in this time line we just meet, I don't move that fast." She said pulling back, she looked at what he was wearing. Jeans and a white top.  
"Leo? You came back in time?" Piper asked pulling him off to the side. "People think you are dead, you can't just walk around."  
"Piper, it is true I have been clipped before, but when I died protecting another solider, they granted my powers back. When Prue contacted me worried sick where you were, I figured you would be here." He said smiling.  
"Why is that?" She asked.  
"I remember a sexy young nurse treating me, saying I would be okay. Than seeing her freeze a lot of people. I only just figured it out it was you."  
Piper smiled, it was good to see him alive, well, smiling.  
"Listen we have to go, this spell gets kinda strange, the spell brought you here to help the old Leo, he just died and became a whitelighter."  
"How do I get back?' Piper asked quickly.  
"Come with me." He said holding out his hand.  
Piper thought about it, they needed her help around here. But it wasn't her time.  
"I have to say buy to a few people first." She said and told him to wait here.  
She ran to her tent.  
"Hey, Piper are you okay? Lets say we go out tonight?' K said smiling.  
Piper started to cry, she ran over and hugged her.  
"K, I have to be quick. I have to go, I want you to look after yourself and these guys for me okay?"   
"What? there aren't any transports." K started to say, but than she understood.  
"One of your witch things I guess. You should be really proud of yourself. You saved a lot of peoples lives." K said proudly. "I'm putting you down for a metal. I'll see you again?" Karen asked.  
"Sure, you will. Tell those guys to watch out for themselves." Piper said going to leave.  
"Your stuffs here." K called after her.  
"You keep it, a gift." Piper replied.  
K pulled a note out of her pocket.  
"Piper, you said that Frank was a relative, I have a note he was going to send to his family. Maybe you could post it." K said trying to keep the tears away.  
"I will. Bye K, keep safe." Piper said running to Leo.  
Piper ran up to Leo, and took his hands.  
She felt dozy as the camp became her lounge room at home. Phoebe and Prue ran up to her.  
"Oh my god, sweetie Leo told us where you were, are you okay?' Prue asked.  
"I'm fine, I became a nurse." Piper said running upstairs, bringing down her keys.  
"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.  
"We are, including Leo going to the march for all the soldiers, it's about a hours drive." Piper said ushering them to the car.  
"Why are we going there?"  
"To see some friends."   
The pace was packed full of people, Piper tried to get to the gates, but it was too hard. Piper finally got to one of the security guards. They weren't letting anyone in unless they were on the list.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Piper Halliwell." She shouted back over the noise.  
"What?" He asked again.  
"Piper Halliwell!"  
He looked at her in disbelief and opened the gate for her to go in. She walked up to the main sitting area for the survivors, there weren't many there.  
"Hi, my name's …" Piper was cut off.  
The old woman in front of her turned around in amazement.  
"Piper, Piper is that you? I have had your name on that list to get in for so many years, I've been waiting." K said happily.  
Piper sat around with all the old soldiers whom she had served with. She started to cry.  
K reached into Pipers pocket and pulled out the note.  
"Piper, you somehow travelled through time, why can't you deliver this? Frank wanted to, imagine how much it would mean to your family.  
Piper spent hours talking to them, and agreed to keep in touch. That night when she was at home, she ran up to the book of shadows. She took the note out and read it.  
"Mom, Dad, Penny,  
I know you didn't want me to go.  
But I didn't get powers like Penny, so I feel like I should some how fight for justice in another way. Don't be mad at me for leaving like that. Be proud for me, and hopefully I will come home. I love you guys. I didn't storm out and join the army because I was mad at you, I did it to protect us, our friends, and future Halliwells.  
With Love,  
Frank.  
Piper cried, she couldn't believe she had operated on him, tried to make him better, but she couldn't.  
Piper stuck it into the book of shadows, and wrote. "To grams. This is a letter that was meant to be sent, but never did. Please let it show his love for you. From Piper."  
"Please let this reach you.' Piper said crying.   
She closed the book, and as she left the book flung open and the pages turned by themselves to the note Piper had put in, and in grams handwriting it said.  
"Thankyou Piper, it has. Love grams."  
Piper ran downstairs, her sisters were all dressed up.  
"I guess your ready to go to work, and to go to school." Piper said going to sit down.  
"Well, no, we are going to the mall with you." Prue said smiling.  
Piper smiled and got changed.  
"Never lose each other guys, never." Piper thought as they walked out the front door.  
  
THE END 


End file.
